During network configuration or other network planning exercises, a neighbor list may be defined that identifies a plurality of cells that may be capable of supporting communications between a user equipment (UE) and the network. The cells included within the neighbor list may include cells that operate at the frequency that is currently used by the UE, as well as cells that operate at a different frequency that is not currently used by the UE, but that may also support communications between the UE and the network.
In operation, the UE may monitor the performance, such as the signal strength, of the first cell that is supporting communications between the UE and the network as well as a number of other cells. Based upon the relative performance of the cells as well as a number of other factors, the UE may be handed over from the first cell to another cell included within the neighbor list such that the other cell then begins to support communications between the UE and the network. For example, the UE may be handed over from the first cell to the other cell in instances in which the performance of the other cell exceeds that of the first cell. In instances in which the other cell operates at a different frequency than the first cell, the hand over may result in the communications between the UE and the network not only being supported by a different cell, but also being conducted at a different frequency.